


Los vengadores: La guerra del Santo Grial

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fate Stay Night - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, mcu - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: La guerra acaba de empezar, siete hechiceros con sus respectivos sirvientes (Espíritus de héroes del pasado y el futuro) pelearán a muerte, el vencedor, ganará el Santo Grial, una copa capaz de conceder cualquier deseo.Un crossover entre The AvengersXFate Stay Night... con sexo.Porque amo los Crossovers locos y amo el sexo.Aclarando: No es necesario ver Fate Stay Night para leer este fanfic  :)





	Los vengadores: La guerra del Santo Grial

 

                                            ¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨.¨¨¨A¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨.¨

 

-Listo.- Peter murmuró para sí mismo frotando sus frías manos en un vano intento por calentarlas.

Tenía todo lo necesario para la ceremonia de invocación, el sello dibujado en el suelo, las velas, ahora solo era cuestión de decir las palabras correctas.

Miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no hubiera posibles testigos que lo acusaran de satanismo o algo peor, sería muy complicado explicar lo que estaba haciendo en el techo de su preparatoria a casi media noche.

Simplemente ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

_"Oh ya saben, sólo estoy invocando al espíritu de un héroe para que venga desde el más allá y me ayude a ganar una sangrienta guerra y así obtener la copa más fea del mundo."_

Se frotó las manos una vez más, estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso, una vez que todo empezara no había vuelta atrás.

Peter extendió su brazo frente a él y respiró profundo, ya era hora.

_¡Yo anuncio!_

_Tu cuerpo estará bajo mis órdenes,_

_¡Mi destino será determinado por tu espada!_

_Sigue el llamado del Santo Grial._

_Si decides obedecer esta mente y esta razón,_

_¡Entonces confiaré mi destino a tu espada ...!_

_¡Obedéceme!_

El sello en el piso se iluminó reflejando una luz roja por todo el lugar, el suelo tembló y el aíre alrededor de Peter se volvió más denso.  _Él_  estaba manifestándose, Peter podía sentir su presencia, el espíritu que sería su acompañante en su futura travesía por ganar el Santo Grial y finalmente conceder su deseo, estaba haciéndose presente justo frente a sus ojos.

La luz se volvió tan intensa que por un momento Peter quedó segado y calló de espaldas contra el suelo, incluso con los ojos cerrados el resplandor del hechizo de invocación atravesaba sus parpados.

Cuando la luz cesó junto con el estruendo y las ráfagas de aire, Peter abrió los parpados, se talló los ojos con los nudillos mientras se ponía de pie, le costó trabajo ajustar su visión pero cuando finalmente lo logró, se quedó sin aliento.

A un par de metros delante de él, un extraño individuo robótico estaba parado, a Peter le parecía algún tipo de androide por la tecnología que componía su traje rojo y dorado.

El androide, no se movía, solo miraba hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo estrellado.

 _¿Habré hecho algo mal? ¿Habrá salido defectuoso o algo así?_ Pensó al no notar ni el más mínimo movimiento por parte de su nuevo sirviente.

-¡Sir... sirviente! Y... yo, tu nuevo maestro, Pe... Peter Parker, te he invocado y como primer deseo te ordeno que te presentes ante mí.- Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Peter se sentía intimidado por el androide de dos metros que, se suponía, era su sirviente.

El androide apartó la vista del cielo y miró a Peter; sus ojos, destellaban un brillo del mismo color que el del círculo en su pecho. Peter tragó saliva.

-Yo soy tu sirviente en esta nueva Guerra del Santo Grial, de donde vengo solían llamarme por el alias "Ironman"- Caminó hacia Peter mientras hablaba, su voz era metálica y profunda. –Pero más que eso yo soy....-

Se detuvo a un par de pasos frente a Peter, se sacó el casco de la cabeza y lo sostuvo contra su muslo, Peter descubrió que no se trataba de un androide, sino de un hombre extrañamente atractivo dentro de una armadura.

– ...Soy Tony Stark, billonario, playboy, filántropo. Un gusto en conocerte, maestro.-

Peter parpadeó confundido, él esperaba invocar a un caballero de la época medieval con armadura de bronce y una lanza, no a un súper avanzado sistema de combate envuelto en un hombre de mediana edad con asombroso vello facial.

Peter se irguió tratando de imponer falsa seguridad. –Supongo que conoces las reglas de la guerra.- Levantó su mano mostrando el sello marcado en el dorso. –Por medio de este sello estás...-

-Sí, sí, estoy obligado a obedecer cada una de tus exigencias y protegerte con mi vida contra los otros seis participantes y sus espíritus heroicos, hasta que la Guerra del Santo Grial se termine, ya se me todo el discurso, no es la primer Guerra en la que he participado, ¿Sabes?-

Peter parpadeó. –Bien, eso nos ahorra tiempo, ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien suba y nos encuentre.-

El chico, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia las escaleras pero antes de que Peter pisara el primer escalón, Tony lo tomó en sus brazos y de un salto salió disparado hacia el cielo. Peter jamás había gritado tan fuerte en toda su vida.

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?- Peter exclamó sobre el aire.

-Lo que ordenaste, te saqué de ese techo antes de que alguien nos viera.- El casco de Tony hacía que su voz sonara robótica otra vez.

-¡No hablaba literalmente!- Peter gritó de regreso.

-Ups, por cierto, ¿Cuáles son las coordenadas de tu casa, de todos modos?-

Peter gritó su dirección con su último aliento y se obligó a cerrar los ojos hasta que pisaran tierra firme.

                                                ¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨.¨¨¨A¨¨.¨¨¨¨..¨¨.¨

-Muy bien, déjame ver si entendí bien, eres un espíritu heroico del futuro.-

Tony, que estaba cómodamente sentado en el viejo sofá de Peter, asintió.

-Cuando estabas vivo solías construir tecnología de punta y usarla para proteger al mundo.-

Tony asintió una vez más.

-¿Y esa armadura tuya está equipada con más de quinientas armas letales destruye enemigos?-

-Quinientas veinticinco, pero sí, captas la idea.-

Peter se dejó caer de espadas sobre el sofá en el que estaba sentado, abrumado por toda la información. Soltó un silbido.

-Asombroso, Uh... ¿Comes, haces del baño, duermes?-

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. –Así es niño, soy un ser vivo mientras esté en este mundo, y aunque me alimente de tu mana y sea un espíritu traído del más allá, tengo las funciones básicas de un ser humano, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas. –Tony se inclinó hacía el frente para mirar más de cerca a Peter. -¿Por qué decidiste participar en esta Guerra? ¿Cuál es ese deseo que vale tanto la pena como para poner tu corta vida en riesgo?-

A Peter realmente no le gustaba a hablar sobre su pasado con los demás, pero ya que Tony iba a ser su sirviente y compañero en la Guerra, no tenía caso guardar secretos. Suspiró.

-Mis padres solían trabajar para Oscorp una compañía encargada de diseñar armas para guerra, el dueño de esa compañía, Norman Osborn, es un hombre horrible que diario le hace daño a millones de personas en todo el mundo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, corrupción, guerras y tráfico de personas, la familia Osborn ha hecho de todo.-

Peter tragó saliva. -Ese hombre asesinó a mi familia entera al enterarse de que eran capaces de usar magia, mis padres ni siquiera sabían que podían hacer eso, murieron asesinados y ni siquiera supieron por qué, sólo yo logre salir con vida gracias a mi Tía May.- Peter tomó unos archivos de la mesa y se los pasó a Tony.

-Hace dos años mandaron unos hombres de Osborn a asesinarme, logré escapar ileso, pero mi Tía no tuvo la misma suerte.- Peter sintió nauseas al recordar el cadáver de la tía May tirado en la alfombra de la vieja casa en la que solían vivir. –Esa familia es un cáncer para el mundo y debe ser eliminada, usaré mi deseo para desvanecerla de la tierra.-

-Buscas venganza entonces.- Tony concluyó aburrido. –Que cliché.-

Peter frunció el ceño. –Busco  _justicia_ , cada día, gente muere por culpa de Osborn y nadie hace nada porque están demasiado asustados como para hacer algo, ellos dominan cada medio posible, tienen control sobre las armas más peligrosas en la tierra, es cuestión de segundos para que hagan que el planeta explote y si nadie piensa hacer algo para detenerlos entonces lo haré yo.-

-¿Y por qué debes ser tú?-

Peter suspiró. –Cuando se presenta una oportunidad como la de ganar el Santo Grial para pedir cualquier deseo, cuando tienes magia y puedes hacer las cosas que yo hago, y no ayudas a nadie, entonces sus problemas se convierten en tu culpa.- Peter se pasó la mano por el cabello. –Mi familia murió y yo sobrevivir, y estoy cansado de sentirme culpable, quiero hacer que sus muertes tengan un significado.-

Tony miró al niño y prácticamente podía sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus jóvenes hombros, sus intenciones eran buenas, ingenuas, pero genuinamente buenas, Tony se sintió identificado con él, le recordó a la persona que solía ser antes de morir.

_Estoy cansado de sentirme culpable..._

Tony entendía bien ese sentimiento.

-Muy bien, está decidido.- anunció poniéndose de pie. –Niño, ganaremos esta jodida Guerra.-

El rostro de Peter se iluminó. –¿Lo prometes?-

Tony asintió. –Lo juro, porque soy Anthony Jodidamente-Asombroso Stark y nunca pierdo.- Chaqueó los dedos y la armadura abandonó su cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a Peter...

Peter enrojeció y tragó saliva.

_No mires abajo._

_No mires abajo._

_No mires abajo._

_No mir... oh mierda._

-Ahora niño, consígueme ropa cómoda, un taller de trabajo decente y una hamburguesa con extra queso de Burger King. Tenemos una feroz guerra por ganar.-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Hace unas semanas terminé Fate Stay Night en Netflix y me encantó, así que ahora tengo más o menos un enorme trauma hacia ese anime, y también me encanta Marvel; así que, como notarán en mis demás historias, tengo una extraña tendencia a escribir Crossovers entre series con ningún tipo de relación en común, esta historia es una de esas. 
> 
> Espero que la disfruten, más episodios vendrán en los próximos días. Para recibir actualizaciones de esta y otras historias, añadan a sus listas de lectura, den kudos y sigan esta cuenta, si ya lo haces, ¡Gracias!
> 
> Gracias por leer, muero por saber que les parece. ❤  
> La traduciré es ingles en cuanto encuentre algún amable beta bilingue que me ayude con eso x3


End file.
